Rebellion
by thewookieesroar
Summary: A group on the planet Dusket aka the crew of the Death Raider are uprising against the empire. They consist of Sara, Mara, Alicia, Cole, Kal, and The Old Man. This story takes place at the same time as Rebels.
1. Bloody Massacre

**This story will be set around the time of the Lothal Rebels. This is set on a planet (I made up) called Dusket. They are the crew of the Death Raider a Modified YT-1300. They consist of three Women. Sara (14) Mara (23) and Alicia (19). Three Men. Cole (18) Kal (25) "Old Man" (60). They are all Humans. They also have a Rodian named Mati. **

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sara and Mara were walking down by the market when they heard yelling. They ran towards the corner with their hands on their blasters. They turned the corner and saw people yelling at Stormtroopers. They were throwing rocks at them and yelling vulgar language. Sara noticed one Stormtrooper with an orange shoulder plate get pushed over. He got up and fired at the crowd. Sara and Mara grabbed their blasters and ducked behind a stand when a hand grabbed them.

"Don't," Kal said, "the old man wouldn't be very happy."

"Fine!" Sara said as she watched the remainder of the crowd run away. They stood up and ran away towards the Death Raider.

"STOP!" A Stormtrooper yelled.

They ran into an alley and ran behind the dumpster. The Stormtrooper looked in and turned his light on. He turned it off after not seeing anything and ran away.

"Let's get back to the ship!" Kal said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"How was the trip?" The Old Man asked putting his arm around Sara and sitting down on the couch with her.

"There…." Sara said, she began to cry and couldn't finish.

"There was a massacre in the Market plaza." Mara said.

"Those filthy Imperial Scumbags." The Old Man said.

"Why don't you fight? You lead us but you don't fight." Kal said confused.

"He doesn't feel it is right." Mati said. Mati was The Old Man's best friend since childhood. Nobody knew where they grew up but The Old Man was very guarded about his past.

"No it's not that. I just don't like killing people who are brainwashed by an evil nobody can imagine. I have been through unimaginable thing and if its there's one thing I learned, the ones ordering the soldiers never do any fighting and only look at soldiers as expendables." The Old Man said looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell us when you change your mind." Kal said shrugging and going into his room not knowing what The Old Man has been through.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They all gathered in the morning at the onboard Holonet watching the Imperial News Broadcast.

"Yesterday on Dusket. Citizens fired on a Stormtrooper squad at the market plaza. They successfully repelled the attack. Interviewing the soldier who shot the people he says this." The commentator said queuing the interview to start.

"What's your operating number?" The interviewer asked.

"DS-1749." He said.

"Did they really fire at you first?"

"Yes. We suffered no casualty's."

"Did anybody get away?"

"No… No survivors."

"Thank you for your time CT-1749."

"This is bullshit!" Sara blurted out.

"I agree with Sara. They are messing with the story!" Kal said.

"That is the Imperial way…" The Old Man said.

"I can't stand for this!" Kal said.

"You may go do what you please but nothing irrational…" The Old Man said.

Kal grabbed his sniper rifle off the gun rack and ran off the ship.

"Anyone else?" The Old Man asked.

"I would but I'm tired. I can't stay up all night sniping bucket heads." Sara said walking towards her bunk.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kal adjusted his scope and looked through it to check its visibility. Once he made sure he could shoot without missing he looked down the sights. He saw a bucket-head alone in an alley and shot him in the back. He scratched a tally mark onto his clone helmet that he wore sometimes but not this time.

"One more in the books…" Kal said as he engraved the marking.

He looked back through the scope and discovered three Stormtroopers checking out the body. He made sure nobody was watching and that his silencer was on and he shot the three down. He then shot down two more that were terrorizing kids playing Tauntans and Wampas. He engraved five more markings into his helmet. He noticed something he had never noticed before, and it said CT-782. It was an artifact from the clone wars as far as he knew but the fact it was used in battle was amazing. He had to figure out who this clone was.

"Hey you!" A Stormtrooper yelled.

Kal pulled out his blaster and shot the Stormtrooper in the face. He jumped onto his speeder and sped towards the marketplace. He dropped some Remote Explosives and signaled a code red marketplace by pulling the alarm. He hid his speeder behind a stand and he jumped onto the roof. Hundreds of Stormtroopers ran in, once maybe a thousand were in the marketplace, he detonated the explosives. He got on his speeder and sped away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"A tragedy today. Thousands of Imperial Troops were killed on Dusket, in an explosion from rebel groups. Imperial sources say they are mad about the massacre of their citi- I mean they are continuing their attacks on the empire….. INB out!" The news anchor said.

"Wonder who did that?" Mara said looking around.

"I believe Kal could tell us…" The Old Man said.

"You have to admit it was pretty good." Kal said smiling innocently.

"You are a smart military mind Kal. I have a meeting in a little bit so can everyone leave." The Old Man said.

"Who's it with?" Cole asked wanting answers.

"Is it with your friends from your long ago childhood?" Alicia asked getting a laugh from The Old Man.

"No I can't say who and I'm not sure their true identity but just know it will help us." The Old Man said.

"It doesn't matter guys as long as it helps us." Mara said.

Once everyone left the room he pressed a button on the Holonet and a hooded figure appeared.

"This is Fulcrum."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**How do you like the new story? Who knows which Clone Troopers helmet ended up in the hands of Kal? I like writing this story a lot!**


	2. A Lost Hero

**Today something big will happen which will lead us to something bigger. I hope you are enjoying this story!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kal and Mati were walking towards the marketplace where Kal had blown up legions of Stormtroopers and the empire was not happy.

"Halt." A Stormtrooper commanded from behind the emotionless mask.

"Good day soldier." Kal said smiling to hopefully deceive him.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries citizen. Your ID please." The Stormtrooper said firmly.

Kal handed him his identification and watched Mati do the same. Kal was hoping his ID didn't give his scheme away.

The Stormtrooper looked it over nodding signaling for them to proceed.

"I thought we were goners." Kal said with a sigh of relief.

They looked to the left and saw Stormtroopers chasing little kids and toddlers. They ran over to see what was going on.

"STOP!" A toddler screamed as the Stormtrooper fought a child for the ball.

Mati went and punched the Stormtrooper. They got into a brutal fist fight.

Two Stormtroopers grabbed Kal. Kal turned on his holorecorder to capture the seen.

The Stormtrooper pinned Mati and punched him repeatedly in the face spilling more and more blood every time. Kal fought out of the grasps of the Stormtroopers and punched them in the helmets which surprisingly killed them. He then shot the other Stormtrooper but in the marketplace it was so loud that nobody could hear the shot.

"Thank you sir." A Twi'lek said. Kal guessed he was one of their parents.

"Just helping citizens that don't have a voice." Kal said smiling and giving the ball to the toddler.

Kal bent over and picked up Mati. He carried him out of the alley and towards where their speeders were. He looked pretty beat up. His snout was bent out of place and one of his eyes was knocked back into his head.

"Damn…" Kal said. He wasn't even sure Mati was still alive.

He put Mati on first and then hopped on behind him. He accelerated and zoomed past some speed troopers. He heard them behind him and he pulled out his blaster and shot them with stun. He kept driving but more troopers appeared in front of him. He shot them all down and now he was attracting attention from the Stormtroopers that started to fire on him, he put it off stun but was knocked off the speeder. He picked up Mati and ran.

"Hurry!" A voice he recognized yelled.

He looked up and saw Mara on top of the roof. She threw a smoke grenade which bought Kal some time. He threw Mati at Mara who caught him and then jumped onto the roof.

"What happened?" Mara whispered.

"Stormtroopers were terrorizing children and taking their ball so we intervened and I was grabbed and he was beaten by a Stormtrooper. What are you doing out here though?" Kal asked.

"I was buying some food when I saw you speeding down the road so I handed them to Alicia and she's on her way to the ship." Mara said.

"Let's get to the ship then." Kal said.

They jumped off the other end of the building and ran through the field.

"This DarkThree requesting a picup in the field outside of the capital on the west side." Mara said into her comlink.

Within a minute the ship landed next to them. Alicia came out and helped get Mati onto the ship.

"Where's the Old Man?" Kal asked.

"He's on an errand. We need to get him inside." Alicia said picking up Mati and bringing him into the ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They had gotten Mati onto the bed and checked his vital signs. He was proven dead. They awaited the Old Man's return.

"He was a good man." Kal said looking down at Mati.

"He is in a better place though." Sara said looking on the bright side that was so little it was only a sliver of light that could be seen through a black cloud known as the empire.

"That is true." Kal said smiling at Sara knowing if there was anyone who could fill a room with positive energy it would be Sara.

"We all have lost stuff in the past. I lost my parents in my home on Saleucami." Sara said.

"Sara's right. We can mourn but don't let it intimidate us." Alicia said.

They sat pondering until Mara came into the room. "I haven't told the Old Man yet but he is going to be here in ten minutes."

"Better he find out then sad on his way back from wherever he went." Cole said.

"Does anyone ever wonder what the Old Man has been trough?" Kal asked.

Everyone's head perked up at the mention of his past. The Old Man was very guarded about his past and he had never said a word. He said Mati was his best friend but they really didn't seem like true friends.

"I bet he was a local politician." Alicia said.

"Or he was a farmer on Yavin!" Kal exclaimed.

"Maybe he was a Republic Clone!" Sara said.

"What if he is a Jedi Knight in hiding?!" Mara said. Everyone seemed fascinated by that idea.

"What about a Sith Lord?" Cole said. Everyone laughed at that joke.

"Whatever he was or is now, he is a good person!" Kal said as he continuously laughed at Cole's joke.

They heard footsteps from the boarding ramp and looked up to see the Old Man.

"He was beaten by Stormtroopers after he protected little kids from Stormtroopers." Kal said walking up to the Old Man and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We understand he was your childhood friend." Sara said sympathetically.

"He wasn't my childhood friend but he was a good one." The Old Man said.

Everyone felt lied to. They always said they were childhood friends. Nobody said anything though.

"Old Man? What is your real name?" Cole asked.

"They called me Echo."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Plot twist! Let me end it at that and let you think it through for a while. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fire Across the Galaxy

**Rebellion Chapter 3. How will our heroes react to the Old Man's identity?**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Echo, meaning the Clone!?" Kal asked.

"Yes CT-21-0408." The Old Man said.

"So I guess we call you Echo then." Sara said.

"We were only a number to the Republic. I got my chip removed before the order by a skilled doctor I was friends with. Once I heard of the order I had a friend erase all my files with her access to the temple and I was safe from the empire." Echo said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kal asked.

"Because I didn't feel you were ready. When I saw you carried Mati back here, I reconsidered it. You would have made a great Clone Kal, had you been born in a lab at least." Echo said as he chuckled.

"Then who was Mati?" Asked Cole.

"Some Rodian I met at a bar a while ago. He was my first crewmate. I can still name the order in which we found you all. It went, Mati, Sara, Kal, Alicia, Cole, and Mara." Echo said.

"How are you sixty then? The Clones were born around twenty seven years ago." Kal said.

"I am not sixty but it seems like I am. Even with accelerated growth I am only forty-nine. Fighting in a war gives you grey hairs though." Echo said.

"Figures." Sara said.

"Wait! Stay here!" Kal said as he ran to his quarters to grab his Clone Helmet. He ran out and gave it to Echo.

"A Clone helmet…. This looks familiar." Echo said.

"Look at the side." Kal said.

"CT-782…. Hevy! He was one of my buddy's from Domino Squad. A squad that is just me now. We were still in our initial training when we were in domino squad." Echo said.

"That's pretty cool." Kal said.

"How do you know me anyways? You said Echo like you knew that name." Echo asked.

"I read all about famous Clones in a file on the deep web, you know where you can still find articles and data banned by the empire." Kal said.

"Wow. I guess I can now wear my armor too, now that you know I'm a clone." Echo said.

Everyone followed him to his quarters and saw a chest that was locked. He input a code and it opened revealing ARC Trooper armor.

"Woah!" Mara said remembering the Clones that liberated her planet from the clutches of the Separatist when she was eight years old.

"ARC Trooper Echo." He said. He pulled out his blaster rifle that was a modified version of what he had during the Clone Wars.

"One last question. Who did you serve under?" Kal asked.

"General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka Tano." Echo said.

"What happened to them?" Kal asked.

"Ahsoka… I can't say right now but you will find out. General Skywalker is rumored to be dead, killed in Order 66." Echo said.

"Anakin Skywalker was all we heard on the Holonet. He was a hero. Now, he is no more but a memory." Cole said.

The Holonet beeped and Echo answered.

"This is Fulcrum. Oh uh, who are they Echo?" The hooded figure called Fulcrum asked.

"This is my crew, the crew of the Death Raider. I revealed to them my true identity." Echo said.

"Who is she?" Kal asked.

"Fulcrum. A Secret Informant I have been meeting with for years." Echo replied.

Fulcrum waited until they were done talking. "Oh well, I have a request from a member of another rebel cell. Remember that Blockade Runner I gave you? Take that to the system north of Mustafar at sector 9 and meet us there. Fulcrum out."

Echo led the crew to the hangers and boarded the Blockade runner. They boarded the Blockade runner and made the jump to the coordinates Fulcrum gave them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They came out of hyperspace next to two other blockade runners, an imperial troop transport, and a freighter similar to theirs.

"This is Fulcrum. Making jump to Mustafar now." Said a Togrutan before they made the jump. The transmission cut before Echo could say anything.

"Fulcrum is a Togrutan?" Kal asked.

"Fulcrum is Commander Ahsoka Tano!" Echo said.

The whole crew was shocked by what they just heard. The secret informant that was apparently meeting with Echo for years now was his former Commanding officer from the Clone Wars.

They came out of hyperspace and saw an Inquisitor Tie and a colorful Tie fleeing Imperials. Over the com they heard orders not to shoot at them and only at the Tie Fighters chasing them. Kal manned the gun and shot some ties down. He saw the two Tie Fighters board the stolen transport and they went into hyperspace.

They came out of hyperspace next to Lothal and they boarded the ship known as the Ghost. They saw Ahsoka talking to a Mandalorian Teen, a Lasat, a Twi'lek, and two Jedi that were probably Master and Apprentice. It was rare to see a Jedi nonetheless two Jedi.

"So what happens now?" The Padawan asked.

"I don't know… A new chapter has closed for you Ezra Bridger... This is a new day, a new beginning." Ahsoka said.

Her eyes than glanced to Echo and his crew. She smiled as she saw Echo and it reminded her of when times were better. She couldn't help but wonder if…. No, she quickly forgot about her chain of thought.

"Commander Tano…. It's wonderful to see you in person again." Echo said.

"As for you. Meet the crew of the Ghost! Kanan and his Padawan Ezra. The Lasat over there is Zeb. The Mandalorin is Sabine, and the Twi'lek is Hera, their representative to me, and the droid is named Chopper." Ahsoka said.

"It's good to meet another Rebel Cell. How do you know Ful- I mean Ahsoka anyways?" Kanan asked curiously.

"I was in the 501st under Anakin Skywalker and she was his Padawan at the time." Echo replied.

"Oh yes now I remember you," Kanan said looking at Ahsoka, "you were the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. I was Master Bilaba's Padawan. She… Died in the order." Kanan said as he struggled to keep his fears from pouring out.

"Yes. I remember you blurted out during a lesson Master Kenobi was teaching asking if the comeback signal could tell everyone to stay away from the temple also. He told me that when I visited him in his exile." Ahsoka said.

"Master Kenobi survived?! Where is he? He could train both me and Ezra! Master Kenobi was a legendary Jedi and-." Kanan was interrupted by Ahsoka.

"I'm afraid he only wants me and Master Yoda to know his whereabouts." Ahsoka said.

"Master Yoda too?" Kanan said almost hyperventilating.

"Yes but again. His location is classified unless he says otherwise." Ahsoka said.

"Can we get back to the introductions?" Echo asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"This is Kal, Cole, Alicia, Mara, and Sara." Echo said as he pointed to all of them.

"Thank you for the help." Hera said.

"It was great being able to get off of Dusket." Echo said.

"You guys operate off of Dusket? We are on Lothal." Kanan said. The two planets weren't too close but they were still close enough.

"I heard. We know who to call if we need help." Echo said smiling.

"You two are Jedi right?" Kal asked.

"I was only a Padawan when Order 66 was executed." Kanan said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He suddenly had flashbacks of his Masters last words and her death.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Nevertheless you will be important when we fight the empire and re-establish the Galactic Republic and The Jedi Order." Kal said

"All in good time." Kanan replied.

"We are going to be off to Dusket now. It was good to meet you all and maybe we can see each other in the future. Oh here is our Holonet data so you may contact us. We can share intel on this secret channel." Echo said handing it to Kanan.

"Will do. May the force be with you." Kanan said.

"May the force be with you too Commander Jarrus." Echo said.

Kanan felt good when Echo addressed him as a commander. It harkened back to his time as a Jedi Knight. A time in his life where he was noble and strong.

"As to you Echo." Kanan said.

"Why did he call you Commander Jarrus?" Ezra asked.

"He was a Clone Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic that served under Anakin Skywalker, the legendary Jedi Knight Ahsoka was trained by. He was programed to call Knights and Masters 'Generals' and Padawans 'Commanders'." Kanan answered.

"What was fighting in the Clone Wars like?" Ezra asked with fascination.

"They were brutal and I don't want to talk about it…" Kanan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**A little tie in with our rebels from Lothal! I am not going to have them in this story as much though because they are on Lothal and plus like Ahsoka in Rebels, they are a mysterious group that pops in every so often.**


	4. The Siege of Dusket

**Rebellion chapter 4! Today they are back on Dusket after helping in the rescue of the Ghost!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kal was sitting in his bunk polishing his Clone helmet. He had to admit. The events last week were pretty cool. It wasn't every day you met a Jedi, especially two Jedi. At that moment Sara walked into his room.

"Kal… You seem sad today. I don't remember you ever sitting in your room." Sara said with concern.

It was true. He hated being in a tight space where there were no bucket-heads to kill. He didn't want to admit it to Sara though, but he had to. Sara was like family, and family doesn't keep secrets from each other.

"My family…. Was killed ten years ago from today. I had five brothers. My dad was a leader in the local rebellion. He was killed and then they killed my Mom. My five brothers were between the ages of three and eight. They were killed too. I only escaped because I was sent to get some food. I came back to their bodies being dragged out. I was only fourteen…. I lost everything. I had nowhere to go. WHY KILL MY FAMILY," Kal started to cry, "you could execute my father but why my mother and the children?!" Kal was filled with rage.

"I'm sorry to hear that… I had a similar issue… My parents were beaten over two years ago and when I say beaten I mean ten times worse than Mati… Their noses fell off. All their teeth were gone and…. Their heads were cut off by a man in a black suit. I watched from a distance. Luckily, a day later, the Old Man found me…" Sara said.

"Did the Old Man put you up to this?" Kal asked wondering if she was just his spy.

"No… Kal, I worry about you. From what I understand you have a dark past and you are an important member of the team. You are like the brother I never had and it pains me that we were all so affected by the empire." Sara said as some tears came out of her eyes.

Kal got up and hugged her. It felt good to know someone was there for you.

"Now come out here. You should be with everyone, not in your room." Sara said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the lounge.

"Where have you two been?" The Old Man asked.

"I was worried about Kal so I brought him here." Sara said.

"That's a valid reason." Cole pointed out.

"Well… Glad to see you Kal." Echo said.

Kal looked at the screen and he immediately smiled.

"Are we occupying the Imperial Military Base?" Kal asked.

"Yes. The empire doesn't care about Dusket… We are another planet the empire doesn't have much of a fortification on. In addition, some farmers who are angry made a battalion, there are over three hundred of them and we are going to invade with them. First we will blow up their communications tower inside the base. Then Alicia will pilot this away and we will occupy the base." Echo said.

"Farmers against a trained army?" Mara asked uncertain if this plan would work.

"They have been training for two years now and carry out raids south of our usual activity. This is the only base on the planet and I doubt we will be caught." Echo said.

"If Alicia can get me close enough, I can snipe some of them off the boarding ramp. I will secure myself with a rope and then snipe away." Kal suggested.

"Good idea." Echo said thinking it through.

"Then do we have a plan?" Kal asked.

"Yes are rendezvous point is the North Fields. We are meeting them tomorrow." Echo said.

"I assume you would like us all to get our weapons ready?" Kal asked.

"Yes and make sure this is flat and perfect." Echo said handing him a piece of fabric.

He unfolded it and realized it was a Republic flag. He stared in amazement at the what seemed like an Ancient Relic. He smiled at it as if it were a long gone friend.

"In the name of the Republic!" Kal said with a smile on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They had all assembled in the field. Kal had departed to blow up their communications tower and an explosion could be heard. Sara had to admit, the farmers were well trained. She considered them more of a militia.

"Let's go!" The commander yelled.

They all got on speeders and raced towards the base. Sara had never been in a battle like this before but everyone was confident in her abilities.

As the base came into view, Sara charged her blaster. They stopped out front and the explosives expert blew the door down. They took a squad of Stormtroopers by surprise and shot them down within seconds. They knew the rest were in the facility so they entered the building.

"Get ready. We should encounter a squad or two." Echo said.

"Right." One of the militia men said.

They busted the door down and were met by some troopers.

"Contact!" A guy yelled.

"I got 'em!" Sara yelled as she shot the first two down.

"Frag out!" The Twi'lek yelled.

A huge explosion rocked the facility. They ran in and ran up the stairs and found the commander of the base in his quarters. He picked up a gun when a shot hit him. Nobody knew where it came from.

Sara looked out the window and saw Kal waving. "Look!" She yelled.

They all cheered and they went out to the courtyard and took down the Imperial Flag and raised the Republic Flag.

"This is a beautiful sight." Echo said.

"Sir. We have checked the main computer and these were the only forces on Dusket. This world is free of Imperial rule." A soldier said.

"Soldier. Why am I commander?" Echo asked confused.

"Our leader has died. You are the new commanding officer." The soldier replied.

"Oh ok. What's this battalion called?" Echo asked harkening back to his cone days with this statement.

"We just called ourselves the Militia…" The guy said.

"I'm going to call you guys Raider Legion." Echo said.

"Sounds good sir." The guy said.

"I want this place on tight security. This isn't our base. It is the Republic's base." Echo said.

"Yes sir." The man said.

Echo walked to the Death Raider and tuned on its Holonet. He put in the contacts for Ahsoka. A hooded figure appeared in front of the Holonet.

"Ahsoka. We have captured an Imperial Base and left no survivors. They have no way of contacting anyone. I suggest we use this base as the start of the rebellion." Echo said.

"I will inform the High Command. Echo, you have done the alliance well." Ahsoka said.

"I'm only doing my duty to the Republic." Echo said.

"Fulcrum out." Ahsoka said smilng as she cut the transmission.

Echo walked outside and was greeted by Sara.

"How'd it go?" Sara asked.

"Good. Get everyone's attention." Echo said.

"EVERYONE!" Sara yelled.

"Alright. The people who are currently starting the rebellion have said they will help us maintain this fort and this will be the start of a new era. A NEW ERA FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Echo said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok so I have a new story now so I'm going to be writing three stories at once. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and can you tell me what I should name the fort. **


	5. Big Rescue

**Rebellion chapter 5. This chapter we will see them about a week after the occupation of the planet. Since nobody came up with ideas I'm going to name it myself.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been a week since they had captured the Fort. They had named it Fort New Era since this is a new era for the re-birth of the Republic. Since then they had taken all the weapons there and they had taken all the credits there and put them in a use for equipment for the fort and the men. They had talked to the Alliance High Command and they sent some troops and ships. Echo wasn't sure of the men's capabilities. They did have an all women X-Wing squadron, it was one of the best squadrons in the alliance. He had to think of how to make this fort better so he could hold more troops and X-Wings.

"Sir." A soldier said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Echo said waiting for the report.

"We have what appear to be Imperial Sympathizers marching towards the fort." The soldier said.

"Where is my crew?" Echo asked.

"They are awaiting your orders." The soldier said.

"Let me deal with this." Echo said.

They walked out to the walls and looked out to the mob approaching. They sounded the horn that told them to halt and listen.

"Imperials! You will halt on the orders of the Galactic Republic." Echo yelled.

"We will not halt until we get our empire back. We have no protection!" A women yelled.

"Echo. She is a rebel on this planet. All of these people don't like the empire." Kal said.

"That-." Echo said.

"What?" Kal asked.

"Darth Vader must have used the force to influence these people to do what he says with the force." Echo said.

"Put your blasters on stun and shoot them all!" Kal said.

There was no hesitation and within moments they were all on the ground. Some guys went out to get them. They were moved to the medical bay.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Echo watched as one of them woke up. It was a day after the riot and he wanted answers.

"Where am I?" The woman asked.

"The Rebel base." Echo said.

"What am I doing here?" The woman asked.

"What was the last thing you remembered yesterday?" Echo asked.

"Talking to a man in black armor. I picked up and then I must have went unconscious." The women said.

"That was Darth Vader. He mind tricked you into almost burning down this fort." Echo said.

"What?" The woman asked.

"I heard you were a rebel leader and the group that followed you was your cult. I ask your group join us in the protection of this fort. I am going to turn over command soon so I can spend time with my crew. I already have a base council. I think you would be perfect for it." Echo said.

"It would be an honor." The woman said.

"Then I must be off." Echo said as he walked out of the medical bay.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Echo walked onto the ship and found everyone sitting there watching the Holonet.

"Hello." Echo said causing everyone to jump.

"I thought you were commanding the base?" Sara said.

"I was. I turned over command in favor of causing trouble on another world." Echo said.

"Well Old Man. I guess we better pick our world." Kal said.

"Let's watch the Holonet for anyone who needs help." Echo suggested.

After hours of watching they finally heard something of interest.

"Jedi Padawans Petro and Katooni have been captured on Mygeeto and are being held prisoner there." The anchor said.

"Mygeeto! Come on everyone we're leaving!" Echo said.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Kal asked.

"Well I'll be damned if it's a trap." Echo said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They landed on Mygeeto near the capital city where the prison was. There plan was to get to the prison and Echo and Kal would sneak in disguised as Stormtroopers.

Echo and Kal found two Stormtroopers and killed them and then took their armor.

"Let's go." Echo said.

They ran into the prison and started acting like guards.

"Troopers. We need extra protection by our important prisoners. Don't let me down." The officer said.

"Right away sir." Echo said as they started running down the hallway.

"Are you the replacements?" The troopers asked.

"Yes. You must go to the front desk and guard that. It was the officers orders not mine." Echo said.

"Oh. Here are their weapons. Two lightsabers." The Stormtrooper said handing them their weapons.

Kal admired the weapons. It was as if they had jumped out of ancient folklore. He looked at the Jedi in the prison who were glaring at them. Kal looked up and saw the Stormtroopers exit the hallway.

"Let's go." Echo said.

Echo unlocked the barrier and threw the Jedi their weapons and he took his helmet off. "I am Clone ARC Trooper Echo and this is my crewmate Kal. I am with the Rebels and I'm here to help you make an escape."

"Did you serve with Ahsoka Tano?" The male he guessed was Petro asked.

"Yes sir. She was the Commander." Echo replied.

"I knew her. Well then let's go." Petro said.

Echo snuck around the hall and saw two troopers patrolling.

"Allow me." Petro said.

He waved his hand and a pop came from the other direction. They ran across the hallway outside where they already had cloaks waiting. They disappeared into the crowd.

"Not a very guarded prison." The female he guessed was Katooni said.

"Oh. We brought them orders from Lord Vader to take a lunch break." Kal said smiling.

"Win-win situation." Petro muttered.

"How do we get off planet?" Katooni asked.

"My ship is straight ahead." Echo said.

"Whoa!" Petro said looking at the big freighter.

"You there! STOP!" A voice yelled.

"Buckethead at 7:00!" Kal said.

They ran onto the ship and got on the ship. They signaled Alicia to fly away. They watched as stray blaster bolts were fired but didn't see the outcome due to the boarding ramp blocking their way.

"Thanks for saving us." Petro said.

"It was our pleasure." Echo said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'm thinking of making this story an every so often story. I can't think of ideas about what to write. Here's what I'll do, in the reviews tell me a mission you would assign them if you were Mon Mothma or Bail Organa. **


End file.
